The present invention relates generally to a fixing device for the inside rearview mirror of a motor vehicle.
Known inside rearview mirrors have a frame which supports a mirror element and is mounted on a fixing device including an arm with an upper end fixed to a vehicle inside ceiling. A type of fixing device for inside rearview mirrors is disclosed for example in my patent application Ser. No. MU 7202212 filed on Dec. 29, 1992. The device provides a connection of the inside rearview mirror to the vehicle ceiling through a coupling having a part arranged on a mirror supporting arm and a part arranged on the vehicle ceiling. This device provides for a sure and easy handling fixation during the assembly operations, and/or replacement of the mirror. However, it has a problem in the fact that vibrations and/or stresses which act on the mirror during the position adjustment operation can cause some slackening in the coupling of the fitted parts which can result in loosening of the mirror.